Brainy's Nose
by The Smurf and Disney Gal
Summary: Jokey has caused big trouble for Brainy. He used the wrong potion for his surprise for Brainy. Now Jokey needs to find the cure with a bunch of other smurfs to return Brainy back to normal. JokeyXOC/ HandyXOC/ BrainyXOC. Soon will be translated into Filipino for my friends.


**The potion is called " The Long Nose Potion " when the page was turned.**

* * *

All the smurfs were busy working while Jokey was up to his tricks again. He didn't finish it yet but headed towards Papa's lab. He opened the door and ran inside. He was lucky cause Papa Smurf is gathering ingredients. He looked through his spell books and saw the potion he was looking for. The potion was called The Muteness Potion.

"Perfect! This might add a little excitement for Brainy's present" Jokey giggled. But what he didn't know, is that a gust of wind turned the page forward which shows a very different spell. He didn't know that he was gonna make the wrong potion. But he grabbed the ingredients and started dropping them in a bowl.

"Okay, one long rope, a capsule of blue dye, petals from a growing flower and a dab of big jelly" he said putting the ingredients inside the potion. He stir it until it was done and place the liquid in his box.

"Oh boy! This is gonna be exciting!" Jokey said getting out of the lab and started looking for Brainy.

* * *

He found Brainy wondering around the forest. Jokey started heading towards him. "Hey Brainy, want a surprise?" Jokey said giggling.

"Why Jokey, how thoughtful of..." Brainy said until he opened the box and exploded on his face, covering it with dark sooth. "You" he said growling.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hey wait, how come he is not silent?" Jokey thought. He ran away and headed back to Papa's lab.

"What has gotten into him?" Brainy asked himself. "Oh well, I guess I have to go back to warning the other smurfs, cause I, Brainy Smurf is in charge" Brainy said. He started walking back to the village.

* * *

Jokey ran inside the door of the lab and started searching for the spell book. He turned the page to where The Muteness Potion was, then turned a page forward. "Oh no, this is not funny at all" Jokey said taking a look at the potion he used. "I must call a few smurfs to help me with this" Jokey said. He ran outside finding a few smurfs which can help. He first saw Isabella and Handy fixing Sickly's house. He ran towards them.

Handy was fixing the roof of the house until Jokey ran towards the ladder making Handy fall. He landed on the ground so Isabella helped him out.

"Handy, are you okay?" the short haired smurfette asked.

"Uh, yeah! You still look pretty even if your hair is now short and now wearing purple" Handy said until covering his mouth. Jokey just watched until it was all over.

"Well thanks! You forgot about my blue pencil on my ear" Isabella reminded.

"Uh so, what do you want Jokey?" Handy asked.

"Its... uh... just come with me I'll tell it to you in Papa's lab. Handy, you'll get Smurfette and Clumsy" Jokey said in a rush.

"Okay, lets go!" Isabella said.

Isabella and Jokey ran towards Papa's lab while Handy ran o find Smurfette and Clumsy.

* * *

The two went inside Papa's lab and Handy wet inside with Smurfette and Clumsy.

"Whats this all about Jokey?" Smurfette asked.

"Well, I was gonna put a prank on Brainy, then was gonna use a potion to make a few more excitement, but turns out I put the wrong potion which every time he talks, his nose will grow long" Jokey said.

The smurfs we're in shock hearing the news, Clumsy was the most shocked at all. "Oh no! Poor Brainy! Is their even a cure?" Clumsy asked

"Well, that's why I called you guys! Ii need help in making the cure. It has a lot of missing ingredients. The only ingredient we have is tickle rock powder" Jokey said.

Jokey showed the list of ingredients to the smurfs and saw that they still need: lightning from a storm, a feather from a Dinky Doo bird, a hundred smurfiness and a bottle of shrinking powder.

"Wow! Those are hard to find, lucky, a storm is hitting next week, I got the information from Tracker" Isabella said.

"Okay, here's my idea, I will get the lightning, Smurfette, you'll get the feather, Handy, you'll get the smurfiness from each smurf's house and Isabella will get the shrinking powder. Got it?" Jokey asked the others.

"Got it!" the smurfs all shouted.

* * *

**The start is kinda short, but Chapter 2 might have 2000+ words, but not sure yet. A Dinky Doo bird is an OC animal.**


End file.
